The Precipitous Infatuation
by PainlessAnguish
Summary: Sheldon/OC. Penny's friend isn't just a pretty girl from the cheesecake factory, it turns out she's a part of sheldon's past. Will Raj in his desperation, find a way to win her over? What does Sheldon do when she is everything he hates and everything he loves? How will Amy react when this beautiful girl appears as a threat? Will Sheldon's knowledge save him from what's to come?
1. Chapter 1

_**"The Precipitous Infatuation"**_

_ AN:This is a Sheldon and OC fic! :))_

_Feedback and reviews would be so awesome! Mwah!_

_If I made any grammatical or story mistake please tell me :)_

_Also, Sheldon will kinda be OOC, not on purpose though, but because of the OOC :)_

* * *

"Never again will I hit on an a girl from Full Metal Alchemist" Raj complained as everyone else tried hard to keep their sides from splitting. The Comic Con that year had been great, not only because it had all their 'fandoms' but also because it was one of those few times they had together without their 'Ladies'.

The walk up the stairs seemed even more tiring in their costumes. This year's comic con, they decided to dress as the Avengers.

"I think it's time you hit on 'girls' Raj, not asian cosplay men." Howard commented, getting on Raj's nerves. "Shut up dude!" Raj snapped, his indian accent returning in his anger.

"Anyway, I'm starving, how bout after we change, we go out and grab a bite" Leonard suggested, unlocking the door to his apartment.

"That sounds delightful." Sheldon agreed, hearing his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten anything at the comic con because all they served was american food and tonight was supposed to be Thai.

Stopping just she he turned the knob, Leonard looked back at penny's room in desperation "We should invite the girls as well, they're all just hanging around in penny's apartment anyway."

Silent nods followed and they walked to her door. "Girls" *_Knock-Knock-Knock* _"Girls" *_Knock-Knock-Knock* "_Girls" *_Knock-Knock-Knock*_

* * *

Penny ran to open the door and found a most horrifying sight. All their "Boyfriends" were dressed up like children. A hand flew to her face in humiliation. _'Oh dear god, they're gonna frighten the little girl' _she thought. "What do you want?" She said rather rudely.

"Well, we were just about to go out for some dinner and we were wondering if you'd like to join us?" Leonard asked nervously, his fingers knotting themselves. He was shocked at penny's sudden outburst.

"Sorry, can't right now, we're kinda busy" She replied, attempting to shut the door before being stopped by Leonard. "Busy?" He questioned.

Looking back, she suddenly began whispering "Okay look, I have a friend from the cheesecake factory and she's been going through a lot so if you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if you guys would leave."

Raj perked up hearing the word 'friend'. Could this friend perhaps be the girl he was looking for?

"Penny wait! Friend?" He asked, all his inhibitions drowned by out the 6 bottles of beer he drank that day.

"Yes Raj, now please, if you would just-" and before she could finish her sentence, Raj ran pushed past her followed by the 3 men in costumes.

* * *

Amy and Bernadette were startled by their entrance, but not as scared as the young girl who abruptly stood in shock. All four of them stopped to gape at her. Her dark brown hair fell a bit below her shoulders, framing her faces pale complexion perfectly. She was wearing an orange tanktop and jeans. She was _HOT._

She looked away and sat back down, keeping her gaze away from the men in their costumes.

Nudging Penny, Raj whispered "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Uggh fine. Raj, Howard, Sheldon and Leonard this is Lexi. Lexi these are nerds and sadly, my boyfriend, Bernadette's husband and Amy's boyfriend." She finished.

"But, I'm single" Raj hinted, winking unsuccessfully at her. Lexi turned to face them. She examined these 'nerds' before she noticed a familiar face.

"SHELDON?" She sprang back up again.

"Wait...Lexi? Lexi Landon?" He gasped. Could it be?

She ran and threw her arms around him before everyone screamed to tell her to stop. They didn't want another long lecture on why 'Hugging' was unhygienic. But to their surprise, sheldon stood there silent, wondering how to respond to a hug.

"You know each other?" Amy asked, hurt written all over her face. Sheldon would freak when she would hug him but with this new girl, everything seemed perfectly fine.

"Yeah!" Lexi chimed enthusiastically. "Wow, your still the same"

"But how?"

"It's a long story..." Sheldon mumbled, embarrassed by the stares he was getting from his friends.

"I'd like to hear it."

* * *

And thats it for the first chapter! Hoped you liked it! Please review! I would really like to know what you think about the story? Are they OOC or was it fine? :) What do you wanna know? Love you all MWAH! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**"The Precipitous Infatuation"**_

_Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites!_

_Each and everyone of them means so so much to me!_

_The whole world actually :)_

_I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Feedback and comments would be great! Mwah!_

* * *

Everyone sat around Penny's coffee table in uncomfortable positions, there wasn't much space in Penny's apartment. Raj tried as much as possible to sit next to Lexi but she stuck painfully close to sheldon, as she casually held his hand as if it were normal. Sheldon was seated at the edge, forcing Amy to squish herself against Lexi.

Raj decided to settle across them beside Penny, Leonard and Howard who were seated on the floor leaning in closely to hear the story. Bernadette stood behind the couch and Lexi began talking.

"Me and Sheldon grew up in the same town, Galveston Texas. I'm sure you all know he was bullied to no end in his childhood"

"He's being bullied up to no end even until now." Leonard smirked while Sheldon slowly withdrew his hand from Lexi's grip and began using the force to 'choke' him. Penny shook her head in pity. _'Oh dear lord, how have we been able to put up with_ this?'

Lexi giggled "That's not very hard to believe"

"Well excuse me, are we conversing about our past or not?" Sheldon snapped, a squeak in his voice.

"Alright Shelly, I was just teasing" She explained before continuing, trying to calm him down, something she was good at.

"Well, I was like him, a nerd."

"You were a nerd?" Raj inquired, crazy disbelief in his tone of voice.

"Yes! But I was different, I was as you say an "in the closet" nerd. Actually, most people remembered me as a bully. Everyone except Sheldon."

"Except Sheldon?" Amy stammered. What was this girl trying to say?

"Well if everyone is just going to interrupt with inquiries, we might as well not tell the story!" Sheldon complained, standing up and walking out.

"Sheldon wait!" Leonard got up and was prepared to chase after him. "We're just curious Sheldon, why are you so worried!"

"I'm not worried" he denied, locking his arms around his chest. "I just haven't partaken of any food since this morning. You do know how this greatly affects my bowel movements."

"Can't you wait a little longer? We'll all go eat with you afterwards."

"Maybe you can all wait a little longer, I am going to go eat some thai food" he concluded, making his way to the stairs.

"And how exactly are you planning to get there? We aren't going to drive you!"

Sheldon paused for a minute. Was he that desperate to get away from his past that he'd walk to a thai restaurant? Taking a few deep breaths, he shot a look to leonard that said _"You meanie, why'd you have to bring that up?" _

"I'll walk."

"What? Uggh-Sheldon!"

* * *

Leonard, Howard, Raj and Sheldon somehow ended up in a car on the way to "Siam Palace"

There was a silence that made everyone uneasy. They decided to get Sheldon's dinner then continue the story realizing that they could not argue with a crazy person.

Unable to stand the curiosity and the anxiety, Leonard brought up a question "Sheldon, Why were you so eager to leave? The story wasn't finished yet."

"Did you know, that thai food is one of the healthiest foods you can order? A recent study found the ingredients in the hot & sour soup are 100 times more effective in inhibiting cancerous tumour growth than other foods."

"Sheldon! You didn't answer my question."

"I just did, Thai food is remarkably healthy and prevents cancer, what more do you need? Also I did state that I was hungry."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to rush out dramatically in the middle of a story" Howard joined in, taking Leonard's side.

"That didn't mean you had to come with me, Howard"

"Whatever dude, I was getting my game on! Why'd you just go?" Raj complained. Sheldon didn't answer, he was fidgeting with the superman keychain on his bag. Sheldon didn't know what to do. He was frightened. The past was something he hated to dwell on, especially the part with Lexi in it.

"Leonard, did it ever occur to you that since you never heard about Lexi at all, that I was trying to keep her a secret?"

"Sheldon, I know this isn't something you'd usually talk about but aren't we, in a sense, your 'Bestfriends'?" Leonard coaxed, keeping his tone as friendly as possible.

"So, you are implying, that because of our social relationship status that I am obliged to dispense my feelings and emotions to you?"

"Yes, sheldon."

"I see, well, since I can not and choose not to disable the friendship, I will tell the story and why I was so eager to leave."

* * *

"I'm sorry Lexi, they don't usually walk out like that" Penny explained, feeling embarrassed by what just happened.

"I don't mind, I mean, I understand why sheldon would be uncomfortable talking about his past."

"You do?"

"Yeah, not because he is afraid to be seen as a coward"

"Definitely not" Penny commented.

Lexi smiled "Well, Seeing the way he's reacting now, I'd say it's because of something I did."

"Something you did?" Amy asked once more, still shocked by Lexi's relationship to sheldon.

"Yeah, when we knew each other when we were younger I kinda did something to him."

"YOU-WHAT?" They all screamed in unison.

* * *

Sheldon wasn't ready to tell his story but it was now or never.

"I-I was bullied a lot before as you know, and Lexi was the only person who seemed to defend me. I met her when she was 5 and I was 9. Many of the boys in our school would chase me after school until I offered to take them home and have my mom bake them cookies then Lexi showed up, actually, she looks very different than what she does now. She had thick eyebrows and braces and glasses.

She was very intimidating for a 5 year old I must say, if you read the mysterious benedict society, she was much like constance. Smart and scary if you will. When she rescued me from those boys by beating them up, our relationship seemed to have developed then. Every time someone would try to hurt me, she'd break their bones.

I can't help but think she was the only one who cared for me. My older siblings teased me, my mother and father would always be fighting. The town would call me a witch and the chickens chased me up a tree if you remember. She would walk me home every day for three years keeping me away from bullies and animals and was comfortable even if I wouldn't do the things she wanted to.

Seeing her here now makes me realize how much thanks I actually owe her. When I left for college, she was devastated and, she kissed me. That just grossed me out and I ran away. So much for appreciation I guess."

* * *

"YOU KISSED HIM?" Penny cried.

"Yeah, I mean I guess I had a small crush on him big deal!" Lexi defended herself.

"I agree with you, I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with that beautiful praying mantis?" Amy said as though she had seen stars.

Everyone cast Amy looks of resentment in their eyes "Come on, it's true and I'm lucky to be his girlfriend!" Amy pointed out, making sure that Lexi wouldn't do anything funny.

"Yeah, well now you know our story."

"But, Lexi, how'd you transform from a nerd+bully into something like this?" Bernadette asked, wanting to know her secret.

"Well...

* * *

AN: _There you have it! I hope you find Lexi's role in sheldon's past just as touching as I do!_

_I hope you aren't disappointed or anything and I hope this chapter was fine :)_

_Were the characters OOC? Was anything unclear or were there any grammatical errors?_

_It'd be so great to hear what you think! Is the dialogue confusing? Need any more info? :)_

_Thank you for reading! I love you all! Mwah!_

_Btw, if you want more details on how Lexi looks like, open the cover photo or search for Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey :)_

_She played the mermaid the Pirates of the Caribbean on stranger tides :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_"The Precipitous Infatuation"_**

_Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorite and follows!_

_This chapter is kinda serious :( and has sorta rated M-ish thingys._

_Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Love you all! Mwah!_

* * *

On the drive back home, everyone was still shocked by all the information they were getting about Sheldon's past. Sheldon on the other hand was talking non-stop, trying to get everything back to normal. He was uncomfortable with the reactions of his friends that he tried his best to keep things the way it was before Lexi had arrived.

"Did you know that the Large Hadron Collider is outrageously impressive. The LHC, is the most complicated machine ever built. It's a ring of magnets and experimental detectors, buried 100 meters underground. It takes protons, 100 trillion at a time, and accelerates them to 99.999999% the speed of light, then smashes them together over 100 million times per second. The total kinetic energy of the protons moving around the ring is comparable to that of a speeding freight train. And oh how I love trains"

"Sheldon, how are you going to approach this problem that seems to troubling you now?"

"What problem do you speak of Leonard?"

"Lexi, all these things seem to be getting to you, why is that?"

"I believe that I've answered enough questions today, are all of you so ignorant that my genius needs to be exploited all the time?"

* * *

"But, Lexi, how'd you transform from a nerd+bully into something like this?" Bernadette asked, wanting to know her secret.

"Well, when Sheldon ran away when I kissed him, I thought I might have been 'undesirable' so I did everything I could to make myself look better. I started to exercise, I watched my diet,I'm wearing contacts, I tried several facial whatevers and worked hard so I could get him to like me by the time he'd come to visit, but a few days before I heard he was coming back, my dad wanted us to move and I never saw him again since."

"Really? But how is it he's so comfortable around you?" Amy frowned, knowing that something would happen between them.

"Well, I guess it was because he knows if he ran away again I could chase him up a tree and have him never come down" Lexi joked before swallowing a lump in her throat by the stares she was getting from everyone. "Sometimes, when I rescued him from bullies we'd end up in tight situations"

"How tight exactly?"

"It doesn't matter! I'm not interested in Sheldon okay? Its all over now." Lexi reassured, getting up and walking to the door.

"Oh thank god, I could never compete with a smart twig like you"

* * *

They began their ascent up the stairs, making their way back to penny's apartment. Sheldon was nervous as hell once more, he didn't want anyone to start pairing him up with Lexi since he was perfectly fine with his relationship with Amy.

"So since you don't want Lexi, can I hit on her?" Raj suggested, a hopeful smirk on his face.

"Sure, but try doing it without the need of alcohol." Howard remarked.

"Dude, I wasn't asking you."

Just as the boys were going to enter penny's apartment, the door flew open and there stood Lexi. She looked harassed, not exactly through her clothes but her face looked exhausted.

"Hi Lexi, whats wrong are you alright?" Raj asked, trying to win her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that Sheldon's girlfriend has been bugging me about trying to steal him. I'm not going to do that."

Raj nodded and carefully eyed Lexi, trying to bring up a new topic when he suddenly spotted bruises on her wrists.

"Who hurt you Lexi?!" Raj exclaimed, pointing at her wrists. All his reservations were drowned out by another 2 bottles of beer.

"It's nothing, I'll go now."

"No-wait!" Leonard stopped her and took her hands to examine the bruises. They weren't cuts so se couldn't have hurt herself then he remembered penny mentioning that she had a problem and was talking to penny about it. The four of them convinced her to get back into the apartment and talk to them about this.

Penny was embarrassed by their lack of respect but then again, Lexi needed this kind of attention, to see that someone did care for her. They once again, found themselves sitting around her coffee table, ready to hear whatever Lexi had to say.

"Okay, The reason I'm here is because, my dad had just died and my boyfriend kinda killed him."

Faces of shock and pity filled the room and everyone remained silent.

"This is kinda personal but I don't engage in 'coitus' with anyone and to be honest, I haven't engaged in 'coitus' with anyone at all and my boyfriend 'Drew' was horrible when he was drunk."

"Oh yeah, you should see how Raj is if he's not trying to impress you." Leonard joked before being told to shut up and that it wasn't the right time to 'make fun' of drinking problems.

"Anyway, he was supposed to drive me home after work and when he came to pick me up, he was as drunk as hell and threatened to hurt me if I didn't have sex with him so he dragged me by my wrists but I broke free and ran and found a taxi real quick and went home. I told my dad what had happened and suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it was drew. My dad of course, rushed to protect me but he was an old man and I don't know why he thought he could take on drew. One swing of drew's hand and my dad was on the floor. I ran out the back door and called the police. When they got back Drew was gone and never found. I've been living in a hotel for 2 months now since my dad's burial. The police told me it wouldn't be safe to go back home or start working at the cheesecake factory again because Drew could find me there but I managed a quick visit and penny helped but now I've run out of money and I have no idea what to do anymore."

Then Lexi broke down crying, her face buried in her hands. Everyone else was trying hard at holding back their tears but failed horribly at it. There were girlish wails and sobbing while penny, amy and bernadette were shaking in their seats. No one had any idea how to react to this but Sheldon held his composure and had barely cried a single tear.

"So you need a place to stay now don't you?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I could call my mother, remember her? You could stay with her for a while if you'd like. I believe she has fond memories of you and your family and wouldn't mind taking you in."

"Really? I guess that would be pretty safer than here wouldn't it?"

"But wait, thats so far away!" Raj whined. He still believed he had his shot with Lexi and was not prepared to let her leave so soon.

"Yeah, Raj is right, maybe you could live with me" Penny suggested.

"But both of you aren't earning much and who would pay for food and all that you need?" Amy brought up, afraid that Lexi moving in would cause serious problems in her relationship with Sheldon.

"Well, Leonard already pays for my food, I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad if Sheldon could pay for Lexi until she starts working again."

"Or if you buy the ingredients I could cook our food!" Lexi chimed in, feeling a bit better already.

"You can cook?" Howard asked, hopeful that they might finally get to eat home cooked food rather than take out every night.

"Yeah, didn't you guys ever wonder why you don't see me at the cheesecake factory and I've never seen you? It's cause I'm not a waitress like penny I'm a cook!"

"So you make my cheese burger every tuesday?" Sheldon inquired, knowing he could trust her hands in preparing her meals.

"Yeah!"

"Well, that makes sense. So in exchange for food, you will cook for us every night?" Leonard clarified.

"Yeah! So that's settled then"

_'Oh dear.'_ Amy thought, worry and jealousy suddenly filling the pit of her stomach.

* * *

_Sorry for the emotional everything. I needed to bring that up and yeah._

_Were they OOC or any grammatical errors? Anything you wanna see happen?_

_Please be a Lamb and review! _

_Or else Raj would be a lamb and you wouldn't._

_Please review because feedback would be amazing! :)_

_Mwah!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_"The Precipitous Infatuation"_**

_Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites!_

_I know I don't write very well but thank you for reading anyways :)_

_I'm not very funny but... Enjoy!_

_By the way, In honor of Jim Parson's Bday, I made him a video! :)_

_Please do check it out, heres the link : watch?v=wMLb9RlTtDo _

_you have to add a the usual youtube thingy before it though cause FF doesn't wanna add it :(_

_Please please please help me get it to him! Help me tweet his co-stars and get more views!_

_And for Jim Parsons Birthday, I present to you CHAPTER 4 :)_

* * *

One week had gone by and everything was going well. They would buy supplies and Lexi would cook. Sheldon adjusted well to the change and surprisingly, often did not make such a big deal over the small mistakes that were committed by Lexi every now and then such as sitting in his spot, touching him, going into his room and not following the schedule of what they ate according to each day but he honestly not expecting what had happened that day.

Sheldon awoke to amy's voice, leaking into his bedroom. It was 7 o'clock and earlier than he had planned to wake. He looked to the door with an expression of annoyance on his face. There was absolutely no way of going back to sleep with the noise Amy was making. No one was supposed to disturb his daily routines. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying because his mind was still settled on the fact that she had woken him up earlier than planned. It sounded as if whatever Amy was saying, it was accompanied with the strumming of a harp.

_'Why in the world?' _He thought. Had she brought an instrument to his home?

Then in an instant he knew the answer to his question and Amy's singing made complete sense.

"Happy Birthday Sheldon. Happy Birthday Sheldon. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthdaaaaaaay. Happy Birthday Sheldon"

He sprang up in his bed and began ranting "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no" He was afraid of this day. Not only would he be showered by the same redundant greeting that made no sense at all considering the fact that he had no control whether or not his birthday would be 'happy' but also because he would be receiving gifts and when the birthday of the 'giver' came, he would be forced to reciprocate. It couldn't be as bad as christmas though, after all, today was the day an intelligent homo-sapien was born to enlighten the world with his brilliance.

Getting out of bed, he tried to prepare himself for whatever would come and he started his preparations by pulling on his saturday robe.

* * *

Amy was trying as best as she could to make her singing sound seductive, she would stop at nothing to win her sheldon back and if Lexi had her body, then she had her music. This past week she couldn't stop thinking about Lexi, wondering what she would do next at her attempt to steal her boyfriend away. But today, she wasn't going to worry about that because not one could compete with her. She's got sheldon wrapped around her finger and greeting him with her harp was just the beginning.

"No way Lexi could compete with this." She reassured herself as she continued to pluck the strings on her harp. "That's right sheldon, come to mama."

* * *

"Penny!" Lexi called out, getting off the mattress that was set down beside penny's bed, the place she had been sleeping in the whole week. Life here in 4B was just what she needed to forget what had happened a few months ago. Lexi loved staying over with Penny. It was nights full of gossip and 'how to make yourself look better' tutorials. She was occasionally offered wine but Lexi hated alcohol and a few other things as well.

"Penny! You're snoring again. I really think you should have that checked up by a doctor! People who snore are usually those who have developed sinus problems!"

"god Lexi, you sound just like Sheldon!" she complained, turning her back and pulling the blanket over her head. She learned to love Lexi to death this past week. It felt like a teenage sleepovers but once in a while Lexi would start talking about all these crazy nerd stuff that sounded like sheldon and it annoyed her.

"Just go back to sleep Lexi. I'll have it checked when I have it checked."

"Okay, Sorry that I woke you but... How can I still hear you snoring when your talking to me, wide awake?"

Then it dawned on her, what she heard wasn't Penny's snoring, it sounded like it was coming from Leonard's apartment.

"Hold on, lemme check something" Lexi excused herself and didn't wait for a reply. She made her way across the hall decked out in a big loose shirt and shorts. She opened the door with Penny's spare key and found that what she had thought as 'snoring' was Amy singing 'happy birthday' outside Sheldon's door.

"Amy?" She asked. "Amy, what are you doing?"

"I'm singing happy birthday to my boyfriend Sheldon because that's what girlfriends do for their boyfriends and he's my boyfriend." Amy clarified, still insecure about Lexi's relationship with Sheldon.

"Yeah, I know that Amy, but it's his birthday today?"

"Yes. Isn't it obvious? It's something you would know if you were his girlfriend. I should know when it's my boyfriend's birthday should I not? I am his girlfriend."

"Okay Amy!" Lexi screamed in annoyance. She was tired of Amy thinking that she was trying to steal Sheldon away from her. They were just friends and she wanted everyone to know that and keep it that way but, if Amy wants competition, she will get it.

Lexi broke into a mischievous grin as she said "Okay, thanks Amy, I'm glad to know that it's sheldon's birthday. I'll go now and you go on snor-singing." And with that, she ran back into 4B where she began shaking Penny, urging her to wake up.

"What is it Lexi?" Penny sighed, clearly giving up on sleep.

"It's Sheldon's Birthday."

"So?"

"So! Amy keeps going on about how his girlfriend should greet him and bla! But I have a better idea! and I have a feeling it might fix that problem." She smirked, waving her hands in the air.

"You want to do something for Sheldon's birthday when you know that Amy will obviously hate you for doing that!" Penny pointed out, ruffling her blonde hair.

"I know I shouldn't be looking for a fight since I just joined this 'friendship' but I'm so sick of her going on and on about how I'm 'plotting' to steal Sheldon away from her! And you know what? That's exactly what she's going to get.

"So you want to solve this problem by fighting fire with fire?"

"No! Just enough to make her know that everything I do for Sheldon is a friendly guesture! I want her to taste what she has been throwing at me in a good way. I also know that you want all this to stop too because I heard you snoring half way through Amy's ranting about me! She made it loud enough so I could hear her from the bathroom! It's never-ending and it has to stop!"

Penny nodded in agreement before asking "So what do you wanna do?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the mall."

* * *

_The continuation of sheldon's birthday is later on! :)_

_please check out my video again and send it to the following people on twitter asking them if they could show it to Jim :)_

_KaleyCuoco  
kunalnayyar  
missmayim  
ReallyRauch  
simonhelberg  
billprady  
SteveMolaro  
PauleyP _

_:)_

_Thank you so much!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if it isn't too much to ask please review!_

_I'd love to know any problems or if they were OOC_

_Mwah!_

_Reviews are love :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_"The Precipitous Infatuation_"

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites! and here is the continuation for the birthday episode!_

_Raj is quite in it too because he is also a big part of this story! :)_

_If you ship Amy and Sheldon you might love this part :)_

_Enjoy and happy easter! Glory be to God!_

* * *

Sheldon and Amy were enjoying a bowl of cereal in front of the TV as they watched Dr. Who. Although irritated by the singing that morning, Sheldon forgave Amy when she offered to take him to see monkey's after lunch. The two were seated at a comfortable distance, without any body part slightly brushing against another. Sheldon was happy but Amy was envious. They were supposed to be dating yet the 'Lexi' could get closer to him more than she ever could.

"You know Amy, this is delightful. Thank you for this." Sheldon beamed before turning back to face the screen as amy secretly gestured "SCORE!" when he was turned away. She took a deep breath and sighed. Things were going just as she had planned, everything except what had happened that morning. Apart from the fact that Sheldon did not appreciate being greeted as he woke, Lexi had a smirk on her face in their conversation earlier and Amy felt something was definitely 'Up.'

Lexi was a threat and you know what happens when theres a threat of a virus in a computer? They clean it out and destroy it. Lexi was the virus in their system and she was going to do what was needed.

* * *

"Howard you have to help me! I really don't know what to do anymore!" Raj cried into his cellphone as he paced back and forth across his apratment, trying to think of ways to get Lexi to go out with him. He bought her new kitchen utensils, offered to buy her a bed for penny's apartment and even security protection if she wanted to continue working at the cheesecake factory but Lexi declined them all saying that love cannot be bought. If he wanted to go out with her, he had to think of something else.

"Look Raj, you are a great man and I know you'll figure something out and I really want to help you, I do, but Bernie is trying to drag me along as we get a gift for Sheldon! Even after I told her that he hates the concept of gift-giving So, I gotta go, bye!"

Howard hung up and Raj threw his phone down on the carpet in frustration and plunked down on the sofa. Why was it so hard to get him to like her? Howard was a right, Raj was a great man and he deserved a girl like Lexi! Raj grabbed a bottle of beer off the table and gulped it all down.

"Who am I kidding?" he thought to himself. "Did I ever really have a shot with her in the first place? What can I do to make her like me?" Then it struck him. He didn't have to do anything to get Lexi to like him, he just had to be himself and of course, his usual self was the charming, sensitive guy with his cute indian accent.

"Yes." he told himself. "Today is the day aladdin gets his princess."

* * *

Sheldon and Amy were walking side by side as they strolled through the zoo. They spent a couple of minutes around the tigers and ran through the bird park but stayed an awfully long time in the monkeys section. Amy tried desperately to hold hands with him but after an unreasonable argument about how it is gross, unsanitary and a disturbance to the beauty of the monkeys, Amy gave up all attempts.

"Don't you think Lexi would have enjoyed this?" Sheldon commented, reading the inscriptions about each kind of monkey on the tablets. "She always had a love for animals and well, a love for climbing trees! he-he"

Amy didn't reply, she was still hurt whenever Lexi's name came up and especially when it was mentioned by sheldon. She looked away and walked to sit down on a bench as she tried hard not to burst out ranting. Sheldon noticed the sudden change in Amy and decided to take a seat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked. "You seem very down. Is it because you are reminded by your cocaine monkey experiments in the lab?"

"No Sheldon! It's something else."

"What is it Amy? You are usually very happy when graced by my presence."

Ignoring the arrogant remark, Amy felt it best to talk to Sheldon about her burdens and the time was now.

"Sheldon, your my boyfriend and I am happy to know that concerned for me so I'm going to tell you what is bothering me but I suggest we do it systematically."

Sheldon nodded and asked "So in what way do we proceed?"

"I talk to you about my problems, you cannot defend yourself but only give helpful sayings or a direct answer to the problem."

"Alright, you may begin."

"Sheldon, It's Lexi! She makes me feel insecure about myself and us! Your my boyfriend but sometimes I feel like you're more comfortable around her then me. She's pretty, she's smart and she cooks! I'm sure if we knew her longer than a week she'd be even more appealing! I just want to be reassured that you are really my boyfriend and she isn't going to take you away from me."

"So you are threatened by Lexi?" Sheldon asked followed by Amy nodding. He wasn't surprised though, all week he had noticed this behavior but wasn't certain about it until now.

"Amy, you have nothing to worry about because I promise you, there is nothing between me and Lexi and there isn't going to be. The relationship agreement states that I am your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend. I care for your well-being and you care for mine. Do you not recall me taking care for you when you were sick? I did that not only because I was forced to by the relationship agreement, but also because you are my girlfriend and I am very fond of you Amy." Sheldon concluded, tapping Amy awkwardly on the back.

"Aww, Sheldon! You are so sweet!" Amy cried.

"Well, it is in my nature!" He smirked before Amy wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay Amy." Sheldon stated quite annoyed. "Don't push your luck."

* * *

_Okay well. This birthday episode was going to be longer then I expected._

_Anyways, I promise that it will end in the next chapter so we can get on with the story! :))_

___So what is Raj going to do to get Lexi? What is Lexi going to do to get Amy off her back?_

_I'm going to attempt to write in Doctor Sheldon Coopers mind and I am terribly scared. Wish me luck! :)_

_Feedback would be great and I would love to know what you think! If there are any grammatical errors or if they were OOC._

_Remember Reviews are love! mwah!_


	6. Chapter 6

_HELLO EVERYONE!_

_Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites!_

_It means the world to me :)_

_Sorry for the super late update :(_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Sheldon was silent the whole ride back from the zoo and the entire time they walked up their apartment. He couldn't even pay attention as they watched star trek next generation. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that Amy was jealous. Why would anyone think he liked Lexi when clearly, he was with Amy. That would be cheating, something his mother taught him not to do. But either way, he wouldn't know if he liked Lexi more than Amy or Amy more than a friend. After all. his brain was wired to science, not the cheap satisfaction of love.

He agreed with this thought in an instant then tried to watch star trek before the train of thought returned. Sheldon would never hold hands with Amy unless he was forced to but would find a reason to hold Lexi's. He wouldn't mind if she broke a rule but very much dislike it when Amy did. Pieces fit and it all seemed rather clear but at the same time nothing made sense. Whatever it was that was happening, it would just have to wait until Star Trek was over.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lexi, don't you think your going a little overboard with this?"

"Overboard? Penny, this is just the beginning." Lexi paused to search the narrow street. "Oh! Turn right here."

"Lexi?" Penny sighed. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

And before penny could question more about Lexi's sudden obsession, a phone rang.

"Who is it?" Penny asked, trying to sneak a peak at Lexi's cel.

"It's Raj. He said he's sorry and he'd like to make it up to me."

"Are you going to say yes? You know this boy is crazy about you."

"Not unless he asks me in person." Lexi finished, dropping her phone and shaking her head. "Stop here. I have a friend that might make this Sheldon's most unforgettable birthday yet."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sheldon? I have one last surprise for you." Amy smirked excited as ever. Tonight Sheldon wasn't going to refuse.

"What is it Amy? Has the new season of Sherlock been released already?"

"No." Amy sighed, hoping that Sheldon wouldn't ruin the big plan she had for him. "I left it in Leonard's room, would you excuse me for a second?"

Amy rushed into the room and in a few minutes emerged in a long silver silk gown that stuck well to her body. It was tight around the torso area but hung loose around her ankles. It was the first time that Amy had worn a dress with no sleeves. She had her armpits waxed for this very occasion. She giggled at the thought of it.

"Hey honey" she chimed, leaning on the wall behind her. With all the excitement bubbling in her chest, she couldn't tell what sheldon was feeling. He was frozen to the spot and said nothing."How do you like it?"

"Uhm. I-uhm-I" and just as Sheldon was about to give up, Lexi burst through the door in an even skimpier dress than Amy. It was a deep blue that outlined her curves and fit her perfectly.

She was followed by Penny with an anxious look on her face "Lexi! You can't do this. You-oh." She paused, looking at the wide eyed sheldon overcome with fear. For the first time had he ever encountered being unbothered by the sight of a girl in a tight dress. What was even more unnerving was that Amy wasn't the reason why.

"Lexi?" Sheldon asked, forcing himself to remain calm.

"Hello there BEST FRIEND" She emphasized squinting at the fuming girl on the other end of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Amy cried, pain flashing across her face. In her anger and excitement, Lexi didn't pick up on this and continued to mock her.

"Anyway, I was wondering" Lexi teased, twirling a lock of brown hair around her finger, slowly making her way towards Sheldon. "If you liked cake."

"Well..." and before Sheldon could finish, Amy joined in. "Of course Sheldon loves cake! I should know of course. People know these kinds of things about their boyfriends."

"I can see that" She sarcastically replied. "So I'm guessing you are going to love what I've-got-instore-for-you" She broke down each syllable, using her finger to tap Sheldon's belly to his chest and up to his nose.

"Bring in the goods!" She cheered, snapping her fingers in the air. In an instant, 3 men came in carrying what seemed to be a 3 foot story cake! Each layer coated in glassy sugar topped off with the traditional flowers on the tip of each level. It was ivory white and sprinkled with sky blue chunks.

"I-uhm-Thank you." Sheldon muttered, masking his sudden craving for more than just cake.

"Want to read what I wrote on the top?" Lexi asked, raising an eyebrow at Amy.

"I don't think I do." Amy choked, barely able to speak, trying to hold back her tears.

"Well honey you should. Look. To my dearest BEST FRIEND. I love you because you are my BESTEST FRIEND."

"Alright that's enough Lexi!" Penny begged, trying to stop the world from destructing. "I think Amy gets it!"

"Do you Amy?" Lexi asked trying to make sure they wouldn't encounter this problem again.

"Get What?"

"That I am not going to steal your boyfriend! And that you are being waaaaay too clingy."

Sheldon took a step back, hoping to get out of there before he got hurt. Every man for himself.

"You think I'm clingy?" Amy threatened, walking towards the cake and standing right beside it.

"More than that you are too much you're-" And before she could finish a handful of cake was thrown unto her chest, ruining her dress.

"Oh-my-god!" Lexi cried taking a step back.

"Guys stop this is enough! Pleas-" Penny tried to mediate before she was covered in her own layer of frosting. "Lexi!" Penny screamed, wiping off the cake.

"Penny! I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No Lexi!" Penny cut her off. She stuck her arms out, gesturing to both of them. "Both of you. I cannot believe this! I'm so disappointed. Amy go home think about what you've done. Lexi go back to the apartment." And in an instant both followed. "Damn I gotta do this more often." She reminded herself, following after the girl close to tears in a little blue dress.

Sheldon on the other hand began to panic, rushing into his room to try and process what was happening.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Penny I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just want you to think about what your father would have thought." Penny finished walking out of the living room and down the steps. She wasn't only giving Lexi space but she also needed some time to breathe.

Lexi buried her face in her hands, focusing on keeping the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. Her father. Her father was more than just a dad, he was her teacher, her model and now her guardian angel. If he was watching her, she wouldn't know what to say to make things better. Maybe what had happened wasn't so bad, but coming from a religious family, anything that hurt others, hurt herself too.

She heard a door open and immediately apologized. "Look penny I'm really sorry I should have-"

"Hello." Came the reply in a strong indian accent.

"Raj!" Lexi got up, wiping the mascara dripping down her face. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah. You definitely made this Sheldon's most unforgettable birthday yet." He teased, raising both his eyebrows, still keeping his soothing voice.

"I know." Lexi could barely make out the words before choking, her tears were close to falling.

"Can we talk?" Raj asked. She nodded and he pointed towards the couch, offering her to sit back down. "It's okay. Some people just do crazy things when they are jealous. Amy isn't the only victim. You'll have to excuse her."

"Who else then?"

Raj smiled before continuing. "Me."

Lexi turned to face him completely upon hearing those words, she hadn't realized it all this time. He offered to give her anything she liked. He refused to leave her side and comforted her in times of doubt. Maybe Raj wasn't what she wanted, maybe he was what she needed.

"Raj I'm sorry."

"It's alright!" He giggled, taking her into his embrace.

"No it's not! I haven't been fair to you at all."

"If you go out with me just once, maybe it'd fix it." Raj suggested, breaking into a huge grin.

Lexi laughed before pressing her lips against his copper cheeks and taking his hand. "Sure Raj, I would love to."

* * *

_AND THERE YOU HAVE IT._

_I hope you enjoyed it! And you'll be seeing more of shamy and raj and lexi and Sheldon crushing on Lexi maybe soon :)_

_Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!_

_Mwah!_


End file.
